1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof. More specifically, the apparatus and control method relates to an electronic apparatus applied with the Conditional Access System (CAS) and a control method thereof.
2.Description of the Related Art
The Conditional Access System (CAS) is a control system which exclusively provides broadcast contents to subscribers of a cable broadcast service, which provides the broadcast contents.
The conventional CAS system distributes the CAS software (or CAS client image) off-line, through the use of a smart card or PCMCIA card. Accordingly, when the CAS has an error, the error is not dealt with efficiently because it takes a predetermined amount of time to reissue the card. Furthermore, additional cost is required for the reissuance of the card.
Further, the CAS software is embedded in the platform software and is used to perform detection of hacking and forgery/falsification on the platform software. However, it is cumbersome because the developer of the platform has to directly include the CAS software when building the platform software. Further, the CAS software cannot be considered safe because the CAS software is exposed during building of the platform software.